The topology and spatial connectivity of a structure determine how loads and displacements are transmitted from their source to reaction locations. Some structures where topology and connectivity are especially important are in a variety of truss structures, 2D and 3D cellular structures, compliant mechanisms, composites, and the like. The locations where two or more structural/mechanism members join are joints or structural nodes. In the structure of some mechanisms, it is sometimes advantageous to control the extent of engagement between certain members, such as along the load path between the source and reaction.
As such, the present inventor has discovered that what is needed is a means to selectively control which members of a structural node are permitted to become kinematically free in rotation, and/or which members of a structural node can transmit loads. Moreover, the present inventor has discovered what is needed is customized levels of mechanical resistance, or “load tailoring” within a structure. Further, the present inventor has discovered what is needed is a joint that allows the angle of members coming out of the spherical joint to be varied and then fixed or locked into place.